


Dying

by losergoat (orphan_account)



Series: Short side stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/losergoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these three paragraphs when I hadn't actually figured out the plot of the story. In the end Sem and qui were gonna get killed by Vipera and bluh.<br/>Unlike the current story, Qui only broke his horns of at the end rather than the start.<br/>I also wanted to write about Sem's lusus. I think this one is from last year too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying

Yellow blood ran down Aquila’s face, seeming more like a pustulent river cascading down from the gaping holes where his eyes had once been. He gagged on pain, vomit and blood, shaking uncontrollably as he leant up against the wall. His horns were snapped off and strewn across the floor, having been useless weapons against the High Blood. He had put up a fight, for sure. He had tried to kill him before he killed the other trolls, deal with him or deal with more corpses. So he had snapped his horns off. Snapped of the things that had kept him restrained his whole life, kept him crippled and meek. He had stripped himself of any disability but still he was killed off as if he had still been. Visions of his meagre life played before his mind eye, transparent over his mental image of the room’s view from where he lay which he lacked the eyes to see. The pain was overwhelming. It churned his stomach, gnawed at the darkness that now encased him. It stabbed into him and took his breath. It wouldn’t be long now, he knew that, but it was still too long. He needed to die. No – he wanted to. He wanted out. Out of the pain, out of the humiliation, out of this life. Blood replaced the tears he could no longer cry and he sobbed pitifully, howling quietly like a wounded animal. His hands lay limp by his side, numb and immobile. His thoughts slowly merged into one as the pain increased  
 _I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die…_  
But it would be what seemed like hours before he was granted such release.  
And when it came he died cold, alone and forgotten

\-------------------------------------------------

Semimi opened his eyes. It felt like they’d been closed forever, like he’d slept for a hundred years. He blinked through the crust that had formed and tried to lift his neck. Pain shot down his spine. He must have been asleep in that position for a while, ‘cause damn that was one bad kink. Hissing, he cracked his neck and rolled his head, looking around as he did so. The surroundings seemed strangely familiar and foreign at the same time. He knew the place, but he didn’t recollect any of it. His grasp on the dream he had witnessed during his long sleep was slipping from him and only vague visions of purple remained in the back of his head. His nose itched and he attempted to scratch, only to find he couldn’t. Semimi looked down. His whole body had been pinned between the wall and a huge ball decorated with sharp horns - Horns that pierced his flesh and held him prisoner against the wall. Blue blood continued to run freely from the painless wounds. The bones that had broken through his skin did not sting or cause fuss either. He felt completely fine. Scowling, Semimi began to squirm. The ball creaked in protest, but he pushed on and the huge weapon finally dislodged and fell to the floor with a crash. His body was riddled with holes and broken bones. Blood fell from his mouth and eyes - eyes devoid of both iris and pupil and replaced instead with a pure, milky white. He was in a dream bubble. He was dead. 

Tears threatened to spill again. He was angry, he was embarrassed but most of all, yeah, he was angry. The _dream_ suddenly came back, and he realised that it wasn’t a dream at all. It was reality. He had lost to Vipera, Lost to the crazy son of a bitch and it’d cost him his life. It was humiliating. Humiliating on every level. The room reminded him of his stupid, lopsided face. The gauge marks and cracks and bloodshed, all of it. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He couldn’t be.  
So, he wasn’t.  
He was back in his dim lit hive, his home. His lonely home. He had spent half his life alone in these walls, but for the first time in 5 sweeps he wasn’t. There was someone else here. Most people would be scared at the thought of an intruder, but Semimi was dead and there was nothing that could hurt him now. The sound of batting wings echoed through the walls, bringing back old forgotten memories, until suddenly a small white ball of fluff buzzed into the room feverish with delight. It was his lusus. The moth fluttered in warm excitement, fussing over him with small peeps and purrs. The tears the dead boy had tried hard to supress couldn’t be held back any longer. Choking, he began to cry. He hadn’t seen his guardian since he was 3 sweeps old. He had grown up alone, an orphan. Semimi opened his arms and Mothdad bomb dived into them, nuzzling happily into his chest, big clear eyes glistening wetly. Semimi held him close, wiping his tears into his fur. “I missed you… I’m so sorry…” He murmured, breathing in shakily. Mothdad fluttered in reply.  
 _I missed you too._


End file.
